tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Chasm
History Chasm was an artist before he was an Autobot. He was carefree and easygoing, and so long as he earned enough to keep himself fueled, housed, and a constant stock of paint, he was happy. The days were always filled with work, but he didn’t mind at all. When the war first started, he had many bots show up to have the Autobot insignia painted on them, which he would do without a problem. Many had asked him about joining the cause, but his response had always been “Nah. I’d be no good out there. What would I do, paint the ‘cons to death?” Then, the Decepticons attacked. Like countless other cities they came across, the one Chasm lived in was completely destroyed and burned. Chasm was lucky enough to not be found by the ‘Cons, unfortunately the building he was in collapsed from fire damage, and he was trapped underneath. When the Autobots came through later, he was found under the rubble, and was one of a number of survivors who were still within the town. The only remaining, visible damage was the dent on his helm, which they couldn’t fix due to the sensitivity of the circuits underneath. Because of the attack, Chasm joined the Autobots, becoming a communications ‘bot. After Optimus sent the message to other Autobots, informing them of Earth, Chasm set off, though he landed a little too far from the other Autobots to make immediate contact. After a cross-country journey, Chasm arrived at the base, and took up his job as a communications ‘bot, busying himself with patrol after patrol. Current Happenings Chasm's first appearance in the actual time line was a brief, odd meeting with Ratbat, one of Soundwave's symbiotic companions. A small bug was planted on the edge of Chasm's shoulder armor, but nothing further has come from it. (Fuel Guzzler, 26 April 2023, complete) When Blaster, Chasm's superior officer arrived on Earth, Chasm had picked up the transmission, and greeted the Autobot Communications officer. While searching for a suitable alt mode for Blaster to take, the two of them ran into Crosswire and Vile, an insane Decepticon femme and her symbiotic companion. With some outside help from Soundwave, unknown to them, Blaster and Chasm were able to defeat Crosswire and Vile. (Musical Planetfall, 5 May 2023, incomplete) A month later, to the day, Chasm was returning from his own travels in the city of Washington D.C. While beginning a journey south, towards the Arlington Cemetary, he was spotted by a very bored Blackout. The encounter was brief, and terrifying for the former painter. Despite his own involvement in the war for most of its duration, Chasm had not grown used to combat. Luckily, Blackout and Scorponok seemed more inclined to play than to actually fight, and Chasm took his chance to escape once it presented itself. (Expect the Unexpected, 5 June 2023, complete) Two days after his late-night encounter with Blackout, Chasm was enjoying his down time not too far from the NEST Base in New Jersey, bringing up his pre-war skills as a painter for some relaxation. Personality Chasm is a bit of an odd mech. Before Decepticons attacked his hometown, he was the resident body artist. Wanted something flashy and cool on your hood? Not a problem. Chasm had paint for almost every color known to Cybertron, and a few more not as well known. The downside to his talent for art was that he was a bit of a perfectionist with it. It would often take him mega-cycles to complete simple, one-color designs, but it would be worth it. The image would hold up almost forever, and look new for just as long. When the war broke out, Chasm was apprehensive about choosing a side. Instead, he stayed in his hometown, until the Decepticons attacked, and set fire to everything. Two new quirks emerged from the event. The first was slight processor damage. The building he’d been living in collapsed while he was inside, though he miraculously survived. His helm had been dented, and left him with a glitch that made him zone out and lose track of everything around him when he focused on a task for an extended period of time. The second was more subconscious. Everything he painted afterwards contained fire in some way, no matter how small. He doesn’t notice he’s adding the fire, and doesn’t mind afterwards, it’s always there. Boredom is a dangerous thing for Chasm to have around the unsuspecting bot. Falling into stasis is asking to be painted on, and paint on the recharging bot Chasm will. Easily washable paint is always used, but some bots tend to forget, usually leading to Chasm being chased by said bot, shrieking “The paint washes off!” Chasm is also easily spooked. Responses run from simply running away(SNAFU), flailing and running(TARFU), and tearing away as fast as Cybertronianly possible in alt-mode(FUBAR).* Chasm is a bot who can successfully flail and transform into his alt-mode at the same time, commonly referred to as “flailing into alt-mode.” Quotes "I swear to Primus, it washes off!!!!" Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Radar; Creator *Spectrum; Creator/Progenitor(Host) Friends *Archetype Neutrals *N/A Enemies *All Decepticons Strengths and Skills *(Skills) Great Throwing arm. *(Strengths) Chasm has a memory like an elephant, or at least a Cybertronian equivalent. He never forgets anything he’s seen or heard, down to the exact number of each color car he saw on patrol and where he saw each car(he has since learned that kind of information is, more likely than not, useless, and filters through it before making his report). Combining that with his artistic abilities, and he’ll be able to re-create anything he’s seen or heard, even if the description comes in pieces. *His door wings are used like satellite dishes, picking up communications and such in the air, allowing him to perform his duty as a communications bot. Weaknesses and Flaws *Chasm is not a fighter at all, and makes that obvious. By himself, he would flee at top speed were there to be a Decepticon attack. With people around, he would stay on the defensive, and call for back-up. With other Autobots, he’d help fight them as much as he could. His favorite tactic in that kind of situation is to spray black paint over the optics, given the chance. He will also throw paint grenades. *On the right side of Chasm's helm is a small, but deep, dent from where the building fell on him. The dent is sensitive, as when it happened some circuits were welded to his helm. This also means the dent cannot be fixed without causing more damage. *Lastly are his door wings. They are sensitive to noise, and to being touched. Pulling is very painful indeed. *'Fears:' Fire, being unable to paint ever again, getting captured by Decepticons. Weapons Paint grenades and a pistol. Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information *'Holoform Name:' "Chasm" *'Optic Color:' Blue-violet *'Body Color:' Dark purple and bright gold *'Alternate Mode:' 2010 Ford Mustang Shelby Cobra GT500 *'Distinguishing Features:' Door wings, good-sized dent on left side of helm *'Dialogue Text Color:' color=gold *'Custom Title:' Gold Flames Stats Strength: 2 Intelligence: 7 Courage: 7 Firepower: 3 Speed: 8 Rank: 3 Endurance: 4 Skill: 4